1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor device testing and, more particularly, to methods of analyzing errors and/or faults observed in electronic systems that include semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic system, such as a mobile system-on-chip (SoC), a fault that causes data corruption or data loss may occur due to the occurrence of certain conditions, such as if the electronic system is subjected to high temperature conditions, a hardware margin is insufficient, or a voltage fluctuation occurs, etc. When the fault occurs, it is difficult to determine whether this fault is a software fault or a hardware fault. Further, even if the fault is determined to be a hardware fault, it is also difficult to determine which hardware component, device, or the like, was the source of the fault.